Ella es mi misión
by El mundo esta loco
Summary: El mundo mágico ahora esta dividido, están los "buenos" y los "malos" Hermione es aurora, y en sus manos esta la misión más importante de todo el ministerio..lograr sacar a una mortifaga de la mansión de Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amores!

Warning: La historia es Rated M así que estáis avisadas. la historia es un AU, Tom Riddle no asesino a los padres de Harry, y este no es El Niño que vivió, pero Riddle sigue siendo el malo xD.

Resumen: El mundo mágico ahora esta dividido, están los "buenos" y los "malos" Hermione es aurora, y en sus manos esta la misión más importante de todo el ministerio..lograr sacar a una mortifaga de la mansión de Tom Riddle.

Sin más os dejo el prime. Capítulo.

**_Capítulo 1: Parkinson...tu misión _**

_**Voz en Off Hermione **_

_**Muchas son las veces que deseamos olvidar, los recuerdos son tormentosos, recordar es sufrir, por eso odio los recuerdos. La vida me ha enseñado a sufrir, me ha enseñado a recordar, y lo detestó.**_

_**Y cuando más queremos dejar el pasado atrás, dejar los recuerdos en el pasado, para ser capaz de continuar, el pasado vuelve, como una cruz que tienes que arrastrar...**_

_**Para siempre...**_

**XOXO**

Hacia ya unos cuatro días que Hermione había recibido un telegrama por parte de Dumbledore en el que le pedía que debía venir a verlo, una misión de extrema urgencia. Y siendo Hermione de las mejores auroras de todo el mundo mágico, era obvio que recurrirían a ella.

Hermione: Buenos días. - saludo entrando por la enorme puerta que conducía al despacho del ministro.

Ministro: Buenos días, señorita Granger.- respondió el saludo, junto a el estaban Sirius Black y su hijo postizo...Harry Potter.

Hermione: Dirá usted para que me necesita.- sentenció atusandose el cabello rebelde y sentándose frente a los magos.

Sirius: Este es un asunto confidencial, antes de revelar información debemos saber si contamos con usted...

Hermione: Todo depende.

Ministro: Esta en juego la vida de una mortifaga.

Hermione: No cuentan conmigo.- se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse...había una historia detrás de sus palabras.

Harry: Espera Hermione...- la sujeto del brazo.

Hermione: No salvare a una mortifaga.

Remus: Sabemos que odias a todo el que sea llamado mortifago pero esta chica es especial, ella sabe donde están los padres de Harry, si logramos sacarla de la mansión de Riddle podremos encontrarlos.

Hermione: Nadie puede entrar ahí.

Sirius: Corrección...se puede entrar pero es difícil salir.

Harry: Ayúdame a salvar a mis padres,Hermione, por los viejos tiempos.- rogó, la de ojos miel quedo en silencio por un momento.

Hermione: ¿Qué mortifaga es?

Sirius: No es necesario saber su nombre.

Hermione: Es mi única condición...su nombre.

Harry: Pansy Parkinson.- susurró mirando fijamente las reacciones de su, hace años, amiga.

Hermione cerro los ojos...recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, los ojos verdes, el cabello negro, la sonrisa diabólica...la varita de saúco, sus padres muertos...y de nuevo esa sonrisa...

Hermione: Lo haré.

Sirius: Harry estará contigo, juntos resolveréis todo esto...y en poco tiempo Lily y James estarán de vuelta.

Sirius: Por cierto, Ronald estará con vosotros; ya sabes lo que hay que hacer Harry, pon a Hermione al tanto.- sentenció y los aurores de sólo 25 años salieron del despacho.

Harry: Es una misión difícil.- comenzó a decir cuando llegaron a la oficina de la castaña.

Hermione: Eso es obvio si Tom Riddle esta de por medio.- dijo sentándose en su silla.

Harry: Hermione...yo, te debo una disculpa.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

Harry: Si yo no hubiese huido...tus padres estarían vivos.- susurró, las lágrimas asomando en sus pupilas, Hermione se levantó de su silla acercándose a el.

Hermione: Si te hubieses quedado...estarías muerto; el destino lo quiso así Harry...ellos están en un lugar mejor.- dijo en cuclillas frente al Moreno y al terminar lo abrazo, lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione: Ahora a ponernos las pilas, explícame lo que haremos.- volvió a su silla secándose la lagrimita que se le quería escapar.

Harry: La mansión de Riddle esta completamente protegida, no podremos entrar fácilmente...sólo contamos con una noche...dará una gran fiesta este sábado; empieza a eso de las 6 de la tarde...las invitaciones son limitadas...sólo algunos amigos íntimos...sólo tenemos una oportunidad para que entres...como mesera.- le dijo abriendo el portafolio que había tenido entre sus manos.

Harry: Mirad, entrarás con todos las otras meseras, nadie notara que no sos del equipo, dirás que eres nueva. Disimularás por media hora y luego te iras a la cocina...en la cocina hay un túnel secreto que da a una celda...y no es cualquiera celda...es La celda.- mirándola fijamente con sus verdes ojos, ella prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

Harry: Ronald y yo estaremos vigilando todos tus pasos, con un GPS que te colocaremos, además podrás hablarnos por un pequeño micrófono. Ya en el tunel, te encontrarás con una puerta de metal forzado, tendras que introducir una clave...clave te apuntaremos en un papel...cuando abras la puerta...te encontrarás con Parkinson...no sabemos si esta suelta, amarrada...no tenemos la información...pero en cualquiera de los casos el punto es que debes dejarla inconsciente.

Hermione: ¿Pero cómo la saco? No puedo pasearme por la casa con una insconciente Parkinson.

Harry: La arrastrarás fuera de la celda, y la lanzaras por la ventana de la cocina; Ron y yo estaremos allí para cogerla.

Hermione: Vale, lo tenéis todo arreglado.- susurró

Harry: Todo...nada saldrá mal.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

Pero...en la realidad...nada sale como se planea.

.

.

.

Ese fue el capítulo ¿Que os pareció? ¿Sigo? :D los próximos serán más largos ;) Si llega a 6 Review subo capítulo mañana :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa Amoresss!**

_Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: jajaja vale vale! veo que la guapa señorita tiene muhas dudas jeje espero que se vayan disipando mie tras lees este capitulo,aunque seguro seguirán quedando unas cuantas xD jaja ya te iré explicando preciosa !Un beso!_

_Allen-Walker: ¡Alá! Me has detenido el corazón cuando he leído esa n, fue como :'( no quiere da siga, as luego sólo me reí xD jejeje ps ps ps xD jaja sii Hermione tiene un ligero trauma, del cual habláremos más adelante ;) y ps ps xD jaja me siento rara es q no he dormido, tengo insomnio, ps a disfrutes la lectura ¡Un beso tronadisimo princesita!_

_Kali: ¿Esnserio? ¿Te gusto? *.* no sabes como me emociona eso :) espero sigas la histories y...y...y...ps ps jeje a continuar con ella...un besazo!_

**Capitul. 2: LA VIDA ES UN ENORME LÍO**

_Voz en Off Ginny_

**_Es duro ver como las personas que quieres se rompen, ver como desaparece lo bueno de ellos y tienes que seguir adelante y dejarlo pasar. No es fácil dejar el pasado atrás, tampoco es fácil comenzar de nuevo, no es fácil olvidar._**

**_La vida se vuelve difícil y dolorosa, y por más que quieres ayudar sólo empeoras la situación...yo he perdido mucho en esta vida, perdí a George y a Fred la misma noche que Hermione perdió a sus padres...y esa misma noche...perdí a mi mejor amiga...porque Hermione murió con sus padres._**

XOXO

**Viernes 8:56 AM**

Ginny: Buenos días.- saludaba con una sonrisa mientras llegaba al ministerio, con una sonrisa comenzó a saludar a todo aquel que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a su despacho.

Ginny: Un nuevo día.- susurró sentándose en su silla con un café entre sus manos, sus ojos verdes perdiendose cansados por el lugar.

Hasta qué...

Tres suaves toques en la puerta...

La sacaron del mundo Alterno en el que estaba...

Ginny: Pase.

Ronald: Buenos días hermana.- la saludo entrando y cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Ginny; Hola.- fue la contestación a la par que una sonrisa se le escapaba.

Ronald: ¿Te enteraste de la nueva misión?- le pregunto sentándose frente a ella y acomodandose el cabello que ha le caía sobre los ojos.

Ginny: No, no me han comentado nada...pero tengo entendido que es confidencial.- dijo dando otro sorbo a su café.

Ron: Y lo es, Hermione esta en el caso.

Ginny: Ya, ella...¿Esta bien?

Ronald: Esta echa una mierda de persona.- le dijo mirando el escritorio.

Ginny: No puede ser para tanto...es Hermione.- susurro ante el recuerdo de su Hermione, si, su Hermione, su mejor amiga, casi novia...aquel primer beso.

Ron: Pues la vida nos cambia...tu lo sabes.- levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la chimenea apagada que descansaba en un rincón de aquel despacho.

Ginny: ¿Ella esta aquí ?

Ronald: En la planta número 5...debe estar con Harry.- susurró sin quitar los ojos de los troncos de madera

Ginny: No la veo desde hace un año...

Ron: Esta muy cambiada.- y se giró a mirar a Ginny cuando término la frase.

Ginny: Si...ha de estarlo.- susurró levantándose de su silla.

Ron: ¿Aún la quieres?

Ginny: Claro que si, pero como amiga...como mi mejor amiga. Ahora tengo a Fleur. - susurró antes de dejarse caer nuevamente a su silla.

Ron: Quiero Lo mejor para ti Gin, y Hermione...Hermione no es lo mejor, podría decirse que en estos momentos...es de lo peorcito.

Ginny: Primero: Tengo novia. Y segundo: Esta herida, por eso actúa así...por eso se cierra.

Ron: Todos pasamos por cosas difíciles Ginny, los mortifagos atacaron a muchos de nosotros...asesinaron a más de cien familias...y aún así, aquí estamos...luchando contra ellos; ¿Qué hizo Hermione?- su voz rencorosa

Ginny guardo silencio...

Ron: ¿Qué hizo?- insistió acercándose hasta estar a un metro de ella.

Ginny: Se escondió...

Ronald: No sólo eso...nos abandono.

Ginny: La abandonamos primero.

Ron: Corrección...le dijimos que no podríamos salvar a sus padres, que era muy tarde y aún así ella no quiso huir con nosotros.- le dijo apretando la mandíbula.

Ginny: Todos cometidos errores.

Ronald: Era tu mejor amiga, la quieres mucho, entiendo que la excuses.

Ginny: También era tu mejor amiga.- dijo sujetándole el brazo y mirándolo a los ojos profundamente.

Ronald: Si, lo era, pero esa mujer que esta ahí afuera...no es la Hermione que yo conozco.- sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ginny: La Hermione que yo conozco aún vive dentro de ella Ronald, yo lose.- susurró, pero él no la escucho porque ya había abandonado el despacho de la pelirroja.

...

**Viernes 2:22 PM**

La pelirroja salió a almorzar luego de revisar su caso, no era algo muy novedoso, al parecer menores jugando con magia en el mundo no mágico, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Luna: Hola Ginny.- la saludo Lovegood cuando la pelirroja entro en la cafetería más cercana al ministerio.

Ginny: Hola rubia.- le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercó a pedir su almuerzo, minutos después con este en mano se fue a sentar con la rubia.

luna: ¿Aún no te has topado con Hermione?- le pregunto, Ginny suspiro, el día de hoy nadie quería hablar de otra cosa.

Ginny: No, el destino no quiere que nos topemos.

Luna: Tienes suerte, hoy ha llegado de mal humor...discutía con alguien por el celular.

Ginny: seguro es el estrés, con eso de que tiene una misión gorda entre manos.

Luna: Quizás.

Blaise: Hola chicas.

Ginny: Hola Blaise.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa mientras el se sentaba con ellas, el mago de piel color chocolate había pasado de ser del bando malo a ser de los buenos. Y al parecer disfrutaba del cambio.

Blaise: ¿Qué tal el día, amores?

Ginny: Una mierda.

Luna: Nunca mejor dicho.

Blaise: ¡Que ánimos! Eso les pasa por no estar enteradas, al parecer mañana se llevara a cabo la misión de Granger.

Ginny: ¿Tan pronto? (De repente interesada)

Blaise: Eso se dice, dicen que es peligrosa.

Luna: Según oí, entrarán a la mansión de Tom Riddle.

Ginny: Eso es imposible (Alarmada)

Blaise: Difícil, no imposible. (Le guiño el ojo)

Y siguieron comiendo, los tres pensando sobre el mismo tema pero por motivos distintos, como buenos aurores les gustaba estar informados y también les hubiese gustado que esa misión tan importante se les hubiera encomendado a ellos.

**VIERNES 6:45 PM**

Ginny: Buenas noches Neville.- se despidió del chico de espejuelos camino al elevador.

Justo cuando estaba llegado se tropezó con una castaña que venía en dirección contraria, tras el choque, ambas fueron a suelo. Ninguna dijo o hizo nada, estaban en shock mirándose la una a la otra.

Ginny: Hermiome...- estaba incrédula.

La chica frente a ella estaba muy cambiada, su pelo que antes era indomable ahora caía lizo por su espalda, hasta más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos brillaban con algo que Ginny catálogo como: Odio. Ahora sólo vestía una pequeña falda negra y una camisa blanca, seguro su uniforme de trabajo. Pero, aún cuando seguía siendo la misma chica delgada...su rostro...su rostro reflejaba un brillo diferente.

Hermione: Ten cuidado.- susurró suavemente, se levantó del suelo.

Ginny: Lo siento, iba distraída.- levantándose también.

Hermione: Ya, yo...voy a donde Harry.- se excusó, comenzó a caminar, pero Ginny la agarro de la mano, la castaña se giró rápidamente.

Ginny: Es bueno verte, saber que estas bien, te extrañe mucho.- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

Hermione la miro alejarse...

Y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó...

Al final...

Intentaba ser fuerte...

Pero no podía...

Ginny era su mejor amiga...

Con ella no podía ser indiferente...

La castaña de giro...suspiro y comenzó a caminar...hacia la oficina de Harry...

Ginny llego a su casa cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde; suspirando metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro. Las luces estaban encendidas lo que quería decir que su novia ya habían llegado.

Fleur: Buenas noches.- la saludo saliendo de la cocina.

Ginny: Hola preciosa.- acercándose a darle un beso.

Fleur: Te extrañe.- susuro sin separar sus la los, disfrutando al máximo de su dulce sabor.

Ginny: Me viste esta mañana.

Fleur: Eso fue hace mucho.- y la volvió a besar devotamente, atrapado su boca con dulzura y pasión, colocando sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja. Ginny movió sus manos hasta rodear a la rubia y luego de unos minutos de alejaron.

Ginny: ¿Estas cocinando?- Sus ojos se ilusionaron, Fleur sonrió y asintió emocionada.

Fleur: Todo para mi princesa, para que recojas energías...y luego vayamos a la camita y...hagamos el amor hasta caer agotadas.- sonreía picara mientras se iba a seguir preparando la comida.

Ginny: Eso...me encanta...mirándote bien, creo que voy a saltarme eso de tomar energía y pasare a lo siguiente.- dijo colocando la mesa pero con sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Fleur. La rubia se río suavemente, la pelirroja seguía con sus ojos recorriendo aquel cuerpo que ahora sólo era cubierto por un pantalón corto de pijama y un sujetador.

Fleur: ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Ginny: Una mierda, como siempre.- susurró terminando de poner la mesa y abrazando a la rubia por la espalda.

Fleur: ¿Nada nuevo?- pregunto despistada, seguía mirando el guiso que hacia.

Ginny: Hermione regreso.- susurró besando el cuello de la rubia.

Fleur: ahh...¿Y...eso te pone feliz?- pregunto apretando el entrecejo.

Ginny: Si, era mi mejor amiga, me agrada saber que esta bien.- susurró colocando sus manos en el trasero de la rubia, acariciandole ensimismada.

Fleur: Ya...ósea que te gusta que haya regresado.- dijo algo mosqueada.

Ginny: Si, me alegra.

Fleur: Ya veo, te alegra tanto que es lo primero que me has dicho del trabajo.

Ginny: ¿Estas celosa?- separándose ligeramente de su cuello pero no deteniendo sus manos que ya viajaban dentro del pantalón acariciado las nalgas de la rubia.

Fleur: Claro que no.- levantando el mentón, y alejandose, Sacando las manos de Ginny de su pantalón.

Ginny: Dices incuerencias cuando estas celosa, además, estaba yo haciendo algo muy productivo dentro de ese pantalón.- volviendo a acercarse a la chica Veela

Fleur: A comer.- estaba sería, sentada en la silla.

Ginny: sácate el pantalón y alimentame.- mirándola ardientemente, la rubia respiro profundamente.

Fleur: Si sigues diciendo cosas como esa te juro que te hago el amor sobre la mesa.

Ginny: Es lo que he deseado desde que cruce la puerta.

Fleur: Anda a comer pelirroja, que luego tu madre me dice que no te alimento.- sirviendo la comida, Ginny sonrió de lado y lentamente se acercó a Fleur, y la abrazo de la espalda.

Ginny: La comida puede esperar, nadie se la va a comer.- le susurró al oído y comenzó a sacarle el sujetador, Fleur se giró a mirarla...se miraron fijamente...

Fleur: Después cuando te pregunte porque tu madre me tiene manía, no me digas que no sabes, porque esta claro que no te alimento correctamente.- y seguido la beso, la beso salvajemente, empujandola hacia la habitación.

Ginny sonrió sacándole el sujetador mientras caminaban a trompicones hacia el cuarto, se besaban apasionadas, se hacían caricias y se reían entre besos...

**Sábado 2:34 AM**

La celda es un lugar oscuro, humeado y con un olor metálico, tal vez por la sangre que se ha derramado en el suelo. El lugar esta completamente vacío a excepción de dos mesas de metal en los extremos este y oeste.

La tensión se corta en el aire...en medio del lugar, colgando de unas cadenas esta una morena, su cuerpo delgado cae por su propio peso, pero las cadenas no le permiten llegar al suelo, lo que consigue que sus muñecas estén comenzando a sangrar por la fuerza que las esposas ejercen. El cabello es muy negro y esta vuelto greñas, pero es tan lacio que cae por su espalda hasta más abajo de la nalgas. Tiene el fleco muy largó, le cae sobre uno de sus ojos, la piel esta más pálida que de costumbre, producto de estar encerrada durante dos años. Hay manchas de sangre seca en su boca y nariz, por no mencionar la sangre en parte de sus piernas y la que esta seca en uno de sus brazos, exactamente en su codo.

Voz Hombre: ¿Cansada? ¿Vas a hablar?

La morena al escuchar que le están hablando abre los ojos, ojos azules, cansados, fríos. Lo mira cansada pero aún así vuelve a bajar la mirada...se toma su tiempo, escupe sangre y luego de limpia con la lengua los dientes y vuelve a escupir mas sangre.

Pansy: No voy a hablar...hagan lo que hagan...no hablare.- dijo, y sonrió de costado, sonrió desafiante, sonrió chulesca, porque sabía que...le podrían torturar mucho, pero no la matarían, porque el saber es poder.

Voz hombre: Maldita, hablarás, lo juro.

Pansy: Eso mismo dijo otro imbécil hace un año.- y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza.

Voz hombre: Seguro no era tan persistente.- y se acercó, la agarro del cabello e hizo que lo mirara, sus ojos grises brillaban con coraje, el cabello Rubio se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

Pansy: Vete a la mierda Draco...

Draco: Perra.- y le pegó un puño, sacándole más sangre de la boca, el Primer golpe fue seguido de otro en el estómago, la dejo sin aire durante unos segundos, y otro justo en la nariz, causando una pequeña hemorragia.

Draco: ¿Quieres que siga?- agarrándole con fuerza el cabello negro.

Pansy: El otro idiota hizo más que eso...(Se burlo)

Draco: Tu lo pediste.- se saco la corea y la estampo en la espalda de la morena, Pansy soltó un alarido, el primer zas fue seguido de otro y de otro...hasta qué la espalda...estaba echa sangre.

Draco: ¿Hablarás?- la morena no respondió, ante el silencio Draco se enfureció y tomo su varita.

Draco: Tienes una oportunidad, o desearás que te mate.

Pansy: Acércate un poco Malfoy.- pidió con voz débil, Draco se acercó hasta que Pansy le podía susurrar al oído.

Pansy: Si quieres que hable, tendrás que superar al último, y ese...me violo intentado que hablara...¿Y adivina que? No lo hice...así qué...penetrame con todos los crucios que quieras.- dijo chula y riendo al final...aún no perdía su humor oscuro.

Draco: Algún día te cansarás.- y salió de la celda furioso.

La morena se removió adolorida, intento buscar una mejor postura pero no la encontró, y allí estaba, su camisa negra se había echo trizas, volvía a estar desnuda de cintura para arriba, y eso que esa camisa de la habían puesto hoy mismo...luego de un año pasando frío. Ahora sólo era cubierta por el pantalón negro que le quedaba ligeramente grande.

Pansy suspiro, llevaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar...su vida estaba resumida a errores, uno detrás del otro, parecía alucinante que...todo este rollo hubiese nacido de un mal entendido...un gran malentendido.

**XOXO**

**_Soy fuerte porque fui débil, estoy en guardia porque fui traicionada, me río porque estuve triste y vivo al día porque el mañana no es seguro._**

**XOXO**

**¿Y...que? ¿Y que os pareció? ¿Quedo bien? Ps ps ya saben que me encataría recibir vuestras opiniones un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola amores!_

_monse: *.* me encanta q te guste la historia :) ojala sigas leyendo. Un beso princesa. _

_Mirzal: jeje *.* que bueno que te guste preciosos ^.^ espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Un besoo Princess _

_espero os guste el nuevo capítulo, un besoooo_

**La misión**

**Punto de vista de Hermione **

_No se que fue exactamente lo que me ocurrió. Sólo se que me fui alejado. Sólo se que cuando mis amigos me dejaron sola, la ira me invadió. Sólo se qe me aleje, que me seguí alejando de todos. Sólo se que cada novia que tenía termiaba huyendo me mi. Como si realmente no pudiesen ayudarme a soportar mi dolor. _

_Con el tiempo me seguí distanciando, ya no salía, ya no hablaba con nadie. Sólo iba al trabajo y luego a mi casa...entonces un día. Un mal día. Abrí los ojos. Y me encontré sola. En la Casa. En la sala. Con un helado en mis manos. y un maldito silencio...un silencio que duraría para siempre. _

**XXX**

**Sábado 1:32 PM**

Hermione esta sentada preparándose para la misión, ya todo esta arreglado, las meseras se encontraran a las 4:00 en el portón de la mansión Riddle, escogieron a las más leales, Hermione ya había dejado inconsciente a una y tenía todas sus identificaciones sorprendentemente la chica era castaña, por eso Hermione la había escogido, ahora estaba encerrada en una celda a lo que la misión llegaba a su fin.

Ronald: Creo que tienen que ver eso.- entrando a la oficina donde estaban Hermione y Harry.

Harry: ¿Qué cosa?

Ronald: Vean con sus propios ojos. - colocando el cartapacio sobre la mesa.

Hermione lo tomo y lo abrio, apretó el gesto ante la vista poco agradable.

Ronald: Apareció muerta hoy en la mañana.

Harry: parece una mujer.

Ronald: Lo es, pero la mutilación impide reconocerla.

Hermione: ¿Porqué nos muestras esto?- dejando de ver la foto y mirando al pelirrojo.

Ronald: Se cree que fue Tom Riddle.

Harry: Ese no es su estilo.

Hermione: Es cierto, el no desperdiciaría su tiempo mutilando a alguien tan perfectamente para que fuese imposible reconocer a la persona.

Ronald: Quien sabe.- tomando el sobre.

Hermione: Hablando de Riddle, creo que es un poco riesgoso ir hoy a la mansión, estará repleta de los magos oscuros más poderosos.

Ron: Ya no hay marcha atrás.- caminando a la salida y desapareciendo en esta.

Hermione: Harry...realmente es riesgoso.

Harry: Lo sabemos Hermione, pero no hay más oportunidad...

La castaña suspiro fuertemente...no es que tuviese miedo...es que se iba a meter en la casa del lobo...

**Sábado 3:45 PM**

Hermione se terminó de arreglar, una falda más arriba de la mitad de los muslos y una camisa reveladora, estaba junto a algunas meseras, las cuales le habían mirado algo desconfiadas, pero luego le habían dejado de prestar atención.

Mujer: Ya mismo abren- Le escucho Hermione decir a una de las muchas mujeres en el lugar.

Y abrieron la enorme reja, un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel color chocolate salió...Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato...Blaise Zabinni.

Blaise: son demasiadas...sólo entraran las que yo decida. - y comenzo a observarlas; Hermione sintió que el corazón se le congelaba, no la elegiría fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzo la mente; pero Blaise detuvo su mirada en ella fijamente.

Blaise: ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- le pregunto a Hermione.

Hermione: Rebecca, a sus servicios guapo.- le dijo con coquetería.

Blaise: ¿Cualquier tipo de servicio?- pregunto con malisia.

Hermione: El que usted desee- y le guiño el ojo.

Blaise: Estas adentro.- señalándole el portón sin detenerse a pedir su identificación.

Hermione entro, con algunas miradas poco amistosas en su espalda, ya adentro, Hermione observo su alrededor, todo parecía estar en orden. Un hombre, el cual estaba segura era un mortifago, venía junto a ella guiándola hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Blaise: Dile a Marcos que sus chicas son geniales, aquí esta la mitad de la paga, la otra cuando estas perras terminen bien su trabajo.- le dijo a un hombre mayor tendiéndole un bolsa.

Dentro de la casa...habían unas 7 meseras...entre ellas...Hermione...quien imitaba a las demás con destreza y confianza, observando todo disimuladamente. Tenía el lugar en un mapa mental, ya sabía donde es la cocina, pero ni idea de donde estaba la puerta secreta, sería difícil encontrarla, la hora en la que los magos oscuros llegarían estaba casi ahí...y ella comenzaba a impacientarse.

Harry: Hermione, hay un problema.- susurró, Hermione lo escucho en el pequeño micrófono que llevaba escondido.

Hermione: ¿qué pasa?- apenas la voz era audible.

Harry: Draco Malfoy esta ahí, podría reconocerte, también esta Bellatrix Lestrange; debes intentar no coincidir con ellos...creíamos que ellos no irían.- dijo preocupado.

Hermione: Yo me encargo.- se giró con una bandeja de vino blanco en dirección a la salida de la cocina, y fue cuando la vio...detrás de la nevera, la cual estaba un tanto mal colocada...había lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro detrás...podría bien similar una pared negra...pero para el buen ojo Hermione...no lo era.

Muchacha: Cuidado o derivarás las copas; novata.- susurro con molestia y siguió su camino.

Hermione respiro profundamente y salió de la cocina, siguió dos largos pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón, y ahí estaban todos, Desde Tom Riddle hasta Lucios Malfoy, brindando, riendo y platicando...hasta parecían gente normal.

Hermione caminaba entre ellos, y de vez en cuando ofrecía la bebida que sostenía, pero...una conversación llamo su atención. Estaban Tom Riddle hablando conRodolphus Lestrange...hablaban de Parkinson o eso creyó Hermione.

Tom: Aún no habla...y lo único que a dicho son mentiras. - decía moviendo su copa tranquilamente.

Rodolphus: Es una perra, no va a hablar...es igual que su madre, por algo esta muerta.- soltó una risa macabra al final, siendo acompañando por el otro.

Hermione no pudo seguir escuchando, tenía que moverse para no parecer sospechosa...y justo en ese instante, apareció Blaise Zabinni y la agarro de la cintura, ella dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltada...con suerte y no derribo las copas.

Blaise: Hermosura...y...¿Por qué...no nos vamos a una habitación?- le susurró sonriendo.

Hermione: Estoy trabajando guapo, cuando termine...nos podemos ir a donde quieras.- con una sonrisa coqueta, el Moreno sonrió de costado y comenzó a alejarse, golpeando con fuerza el trasero de la castaña antes de hacerlo. Hermione apretó los dientes, casi los escucho rechinar...le daba coraje, rabia, irá y náuseas que un mortifago la tocara, y más si era uno como Zabinni.

Hermione se apresuró en repartir todas las copas, se encaminó a la cocina, observo que no hubiese nadie, y se coló por el pequeño espacio que había entre la nervera y la supuesta pared, y como ella pensó...era un pasillo. Estaba muy oscuro...

Hemrione: Estoy en el túnel.- susurro.

Harry: Avisa cuando llegues a la puerta de metal.

El pasillo era largo, y muy oscuro...tal vez demasiado...lo que causo nervios en Hermione, pero entonces se encendió una antorcha, Hermione la miro desconfiada, la antorcha alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver la puerta de metal y un pequeño cuadrado con números táctiles.

Hermione: La clave.- pidió.

Harry: 2-6-8-2-1

La puerta de metal comenzó a moverse lentamente, Hermione estaba de pie allí...la antorcha de apago de golpe...todo volvió a quedar muy oscuro...hasta qué la puerta término de abrirse...y ante los ojos de Hermione...quedo aquella imagen...de aquella mujer...a la cual decía repugnar...odiar...a la cual le había deseado lo peor mil veces...la imagen de ella...más frágil...e indefensa...que nunca.

Hermione: ¡Oh Dios mío!- no podía creer lo que sus ojos color miel veían.

Harry: ¿Qué sucede?- preocupado.

Hermione: Es horrible Harry.- y por primera vez desde que había regresado, Harry y Ronald escucharon la misma voz de antes, la voz de la Hermione que ellos conocían, de la que cuidaba de los elfos, de la niña estudiosa.

Hermione entro a la celda, la puerta cerro detrás de ella, el lugar era iluminado por dos antorchas, apenas alumbraban, pero era suficiente para Hermione ver el cuerpo de Pansy colgando de aquellas cadenas de metal que subían hasta el techo...la morena parecía estar dormida.

Hermione se acercó, observo las muñecas ensangrentadas, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, como si ella lo sufriera, viendo allí en esa posición, sólo pudo sentir una gran pena...ningún ser humanó, por más ruin que fuese, se merecía ese trato.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron por los brazos manchados en sangre, hasta el pecho que también estaba manchado, por las piernas que el pantalón negro cubría, hasta las esposas de los tobillos.

Ronald: ¿Esta viva?- al fin recupero el habla.

Hermione: Eso espero...- observando su crítico estado.

Hermione saco su varita y comenzó a trabajar en las esposas de las muñecas, la libero de una, el brazo cayo como peso muerto, la libero de la otra y la morena se fue de boca hacia ella...manchándole la camisa de sangre.

Hermione: Mierda...- sujeto como pudo a la morena, y cuando se dio cuenta...se quedo perdida en ese rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, amoratados, los extremos de la boca amoratados y el labio inferior partido, el cabello largo y tan oscuro le caía ligeramente hacia adelante...Hermione le acomodo el cabello...observo la piel extremadamente pálida...y suavemente la dejo llegar al suelo...comenzó a trabajar en las esposas de los tobillos.

Pansy: Por favor...déjame dormir...luego me torturas...por favor.- la escucho murmurar Hermione entre adoloridas a quejas.

Su dolor y fragilidad conmovió a Hermione...realmente...no sentía odio por esa mortifaga...porque..a ella también le había echo daño.

Hermione: Ya la tengo, pero esta muy débil...y muy lastimada.- susuro Hermione y en ese momento su mano toco la espalda de Pansy...y...sintió aquella costra y se asusto...y cuando la miro...una lágrima se le estado...estaba llena de sangre, y la sangre había formado una costra muy fea a la vista.

Hermione: No puedo arrastra la Harry, la lastimaría.- le dijo preocupada, conteniendo el llanto.

Harry: Tienes que hacerlo, no hay otra manera.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, observo todo y lentamente tomo a la morena en brazos, para su sorpresa la chica era un poco más baja que ella, cuando estaba colgando lo lo parecía...y tanto tiempo en ese lugar...la había puesto muy delgada.

Hermione: Pero si no pesa nada.- se dijo a si misma.

Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, muy lentamente, pero iba a mitad de aquel pasillo oscuro, muy oscuro y...de repente...sintió como la morena se movía.

Pansy: ¿Quien eres?- pregunto con voz débil.

Hermione: Estarás bien...te voy a sacar de aquí.

Pansy: Nos van a asesinar...

Hermione noto como la morena volvía a quedar dormida...tal vez producto del cansancio...La castaña siguió el camino rápidamente...cuando iba llegando a la salida...recostó a Pansy en el suelo...

Y se asomó a mirar que nadie estuviera viendo...

Hermione: Mierda, cerraron la ventana.- su cabeza maquinaba una segunda idea, entonces alguien arribo en la cocina, ella se escondió en la oscuridad, pegando su cuerpo a la pared.

Blaise: Oye tu, ¿Dónde esta Rebecca?- le pregunto a una de las camareras.

Mujer: No lo se señor, si quiere la busco.

Blaise: No, yo lo hago, ya aparecerá.- se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, la mujer estuvo ahí un rato y luego también salió.

Hermione: Harry, ¿Cómo la saco? Cerraron la ventana.

Harry: Tedras que arriesgarse, hemos logrado entras ya a la mansión, los guardias están noqueados, estamos bien disfrazados...si logras sacar a Parkinson hasta la puerta de atrás lo demás será sencillos.

Hermione: Para eso tengo que cruzar el gran salón.

Ronald: No tenemos alternativa.

Hermione: ¡Mierda!

La castaña se giró, camino y volvió a tomar a Pansy en brazos. Se la enganchó a la espalda como si fuese un saco de papas y salió de aquel rincón, había sido difícil...la castaña se recostó de la puerta de la cocina, se mordió el labio y salió luego de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo...recorrió el pasillo rápidamente...y entonces tuvo una idea...

Hermione: La capa.

la castaña saco su varita, apareció su cartera y saco la capa de invisibilidad, se la tiro encima a Pansy, la cubria por completo para sorpresa de la castaña...bueno...casi.

Pero no tenía más alternativa, se la volvió a enganchar arriba de los hombros, comenzó a caminar intentando no llamar la atención pero...

Blaise: ¡Rebeca!- apareció frente a ella.

Hermione: Señor.- fingió una sonrisa.

Blaise: Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- se giró a buscar a Draco.

Hermione aprovecho y salió casi corriendo hacia el otro extremo del lugar...

Blaise: Draco,Quiero presentarte a esta hermosa...- colocando su mano en el hombro del Rubio, pero cuando se giró...Hermione no estaba, Draco lo miraba confindido.

Draco: ¿Hablas de aquella castaña que ha salido corriendo?- pregunto divertido.

Blaise miro hacia ella...y justo en ese momento...

Draco: Oye...¿Tiene una capa en la espalda?.- confundido.

Blaise: ¿Qué?

Ambos miraron como sólo se podían ver partes del cuerpo de la mujer castaña, y se fijaron mejor, unos pies descalzos colgaban de su espalda.

Draco: ¡Demonios! ¡Una Aurora!- todo el mundo se alerto.

Tom Riddle: ¿Qué diablo dices?

Draco iba corriendo hacia Hermione cuando el mago oscuro lo había tenido, Draco señalo a la castaña que salía por la puerta trasera.

Tom: Que no escape...- siseo.

Algunos magos salieron tras Hermione...

Tom: Ve a ver la celda.- siseo.

Draco: No creo que haya logrado abr...- Tom lo empujo interrumpiendo su oración.

Tom: ¿Qué más buscaría un aurror aquí Adentro?

Draco asintió...salió corriendo hacia la celda.

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía con varita en mano y la morena arriba, eso le dificultaba el trabajo, entonces un hechizo casi la golpea, miro hacia atrás...reconoció a Lucíos Malfoy detrás e ella y algunos mortifagos más jóvenes.

Hermione: mierda.- siguió corriendo.

Harry: Nosotros te cubrimos, te estamos viendo.

Hermione siguió corriendo hacia el portón abierto, los guardias, como le habían dicho estaban inconscientes, Hermione noto la capa de protección que Harry había creado sobre ella mientras que Ronald se es cargaba de lanzar hechizos hacia los magos.

Harry: Adentro, adentro.- le grito abriendo la parte de atrás del furgón, Hermione tiro a Pansy descuidadamente, sólo pensaba en que estaban detrás de ella más de seis magos oscuros lanzando maldiciones.

Harry: Arranca Ron, arranca

Cerraron bien la puerta trasera del furgón justo cuando un hechizo tocaba el carro fuertemente.

Harry: ¡Rápido Ron!

Hermione: Muévete ¡lo hago yo!- y tomo el volante...

Harry: Dios...¿Eso es una persona?- mirando la espalda de Pansy.

Ron: Hay cosas mas preocupantes en estos momentos.- miro por el pequeño espejo y suspiro ver que los mortifagos ya no les seguían.

Hermone suspiro...se salió dejándole el guíe al pelirrojo.

Harry: Ya esta echo...- le acaricio la espalda.

Hermione: Casi no la cuento...no sabes el miedo que he sentido.

Hermione se acercó a Pamsy, suavemente la sujeto y la recostó más cómodamente, la morena no se y si enterrado de nada, eso hizo que la castaña le mirará incrédula.

Harry: No parece la chica prepotente que conocemos.

Hermione: Hay que curarle las heridas.

Ron: Eso lo haremos en su celda, es una presa...le tendremos en una celda hasta que hable.

Hermione suspiro, realmente no quería meterla en una celda...de una celda venía...la castaña lo que deseaba...era dejarla en libertad...que empezará a vivir de nuevo...

Hermione: Empezare a curarla.- decidida.

Ron: No puedes, deben ver todas sus marcas.

Hermione: Yo se las describió, estas heridas podrían infectarse y entonces sería realmente peligroso.- tomo su varita, y aún cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que no...comenzó a curar las heridas de Pansy.

Pansy abrió los ojos unos segundos...

Para sorpresa de la castaña...

Y miro a Hermione a los ojos...

Hermione le miraba fijamente...

Pansy: Gracias...- susurró...y volvió a caer en su estado inconsciente.

Hermione: De nada...

X

X

X

X

"Me he convertido en un recipiente de las lágrimas que no dejo de derramar."

X

x

X

Dejen REVIEWS princesas! Y un besooo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola amores!**_

_**emmagomezxd: Jujuju ps ps ¡Bienvenida' :D me encanta saber que la historia es de tu agrado *.* no sabes como me gusta eso X3 jejeje pss espero leer más RR tuyos preciosa besos -.•**_

_**Guest: *.* Me ha fascinado saber que te ha encantado :) Besos Princess.**_

_**Soy-Un-Unicornio- Multicolor: jejejeje ¿De verdad? *.* y eso que no estaba muy segura de que hubiese salido bn el CAP xD ¿Qué si esta mal Pansy? XD jajaja mal es quedarse corto, si u.u las heridas son un pocos graves. Ps ps...de eso va la historia, mientras más vaya desarrollandose mas iréis sabiendo "el secreto" que esconde. D: xD jajaja prometo que morirá de la forma más horrible que imagine xD jajaja (risa malvada xD) jaja ese ultimo comentario xD jaja tenias que reservarlo para próximos capítulos, amarás a ron XD jaja besos preciosa.**_

_**Mirzal: jeje pss que no le encierren estará un pocos complicada xD jeje creo que estará encerrada un par de capítulos :'( besos preciosidad.**_

_**Guest 2: *.* yo me emocione leyendo tu RR ^.^ ¿Enserio te gusta? *.* eso Me hace feliz X3 jejeje ya se sabrá, jeje todo a su tiempo xD jajaja besos princesa.**_

_**monse: *.* me encanta que a ti te encante X3 jeje un beso preciosa espero sigas leyendo X3**_

_**agus: jeje espero siga gustando te a medida que avanza X3 un beso preciosa.**_

_**Ahora si...**_

_**os dejo...**_

_**leer...**_

_**xD**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Capítulo 4 : Eterna mañana**

**X**

**X**

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

_Es duro cuando todo lo que eres, todo en lo que crees, tus creencia, pensamientos, todo se pone en tu contra...es duro que sean los que llamabas amigos, los mismos que te den la puñalada por la espalda._

_Hace unos dos años cometí el estúpido error más grande de mi vida, no me gusta recordarlo, me hace sentir muy tonta e inútil, por culpa de ello...llevo dos años soportando castigo tras castigo, golpe tras golpe, maldición tras maldición, maltrato tras maltrato, me han marcado enormemente, tanto física como mental e intelectualmente._

_Ya no soy la misma de antes...no podría volver a serlo nunca...alguien que ha visto lo que yo he visto, que a escuchado lo que yo he escuchado, que ha sentido lo que he sentido...simplemente no vuelve a ser igual...nunca._

_He vivido en carne propia lo que es quemarte en un infierno creado por el mismo ser humano, el peor ser del mundo, he sentido como los huesos se van desgarrando de adentro hacia afuera, he visto con mis ojos fríos como violaban a mi madre ante mi, como la golpeaban, como iban apagando su vida lentamente...como la iban desfigurando con el tiempo...y yo...sin poder ayudarla...porque la realidad...es que no tengo contestación a las dudas de Tom Riddle._

_Por eso...jamás volveré a ser la de ante...la vida me congelo las alas, porque alguien que ha vivido lo que yo he vivido es un pájaro que jamás volverá a volar...sólo soy una persona vacía...completa y absolutamente vacía...alguien a quien podrías lanzar a una hoguera y lo afrontaría..._

_Soy un monstruo...lo soy...antes no lo era, sólo fingía serlo...pero ahora, soy un monstruo...soy el monstruo que Tom Riddle, con mucho entusiasmo y dedicación, ha creado..._

**ZXZXZXZXZX**

_Ministerio- 8:54 AM_

La celda del ministerio era un lugar algo húmedo, pero cálido, tenía algunas ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz, habían algunas mesas, una pequeña cama y una mesita con revistas. Parecía ser un buen lugar para pasar el rato, pero era pequeño, tal vez demasiado.

Tendida en la pequeña cama esta una morena...su aspecto es moribundo, triste, apagado, dañado...tiene algunas vendas por el cuerpo, viste una polera que le cuelga y pantalones negros. La chica duerme...Hermione lo ha comprobado varias veces, ya que en más de una ocasión pensó que la morena estaba muerta. La castaña esta sentada en la mesa pequeña delante de la chica, la mira fijamente...sus ojos color miel observan con tristeza todo en aquella muchacha...

La había desnudado hace algunas horas para curarla, con tristeza había contemplado cada una de las cicatrices que adornaban su espalda, parte de sus brazos y una quemadura en la espalda baja, además de todos los moretones del rostro y una que otra pequeña cortadura...la herida de quemadura en la parte baja de la espalda le llamo profundamente la atención.

Parecía que le habían pegado algo muy caliente en ese lugar, en la piel todavía quedaba la cicatriz de lo que podría ser un pedazo de metal ardiendo, Hermione no podía si quiera pensar en como es que estaba viva aún...Lo cual le hacia pensar que el secreto que Pansy escondía era lo suficiente poderoso como para que ella todavía no se hubiese rendido a la muerte.

La castaña nuevamente se acercó a comprobar que estaba vida...coloco su mano en el pecho de Pansy...era de los pocos lugares en los cuales no había cicatrices, sólo uno que otro moretón. El pecho subía y bajaba de manera lenta, pausada, como si realmente deseara detener su movimiento...para siempre.

Hombre: Granger.- entrando a la celda, abriendo la enorme puerta de metal. Hermione se alejó de Pansy, camino hasta el hombre con lentitud.

Hermione: ¿Qué sucede, Mclaggen?

Cormac: Sirius pregunta si los del consejo pueden venir a ver a la sospechosa.

Hermione: Dile que me de hasta medio día, aún no despierta y me gustaría hablar con ella antes de que el consejo venga.- le dijo mirando a la morena.

Cormac: Yo le digo.- el castaño se dio la vuelta, lanzo una mirada a la morena que yacía en la cama...la lástima se filtró en su mirada antes de salir.

Hermione se giró...contemplo nuevamente a Pansy...un ruido a su espalda la alerto, se encontró con Harry, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de compañía y coloco una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

Harry: ¿Cómo la ves? ¿Se pondrá bien?

Hermione: Eso espero, le he sanado los latigazos de la espalda, esta muy débil, pero si no ha muerto en estos años...no creo que lo haga ahora.

Harry: Tiene sentido, hemos estado investigado a la mujer que encontramos...su muerte fue hace un mes más o menos, o eso calculamos.- le decía concentrado.

Hermione: ¿La han reconocido?

Harry: Tenemos cierta sospecha de quien podría ser.

Hermione: ¿Quien?

El Moreno miro a Pansy...

Hermione lo imitó...

Harry: La madre de Parkinson.

Hermione guardo silencio ante eso, miro a Pansy, ¿Ella sabría de la muerte de su madre? ¿sería consciente de ello? Hermione lo dudaba.

El silencio que llenó las paredes fue roto por un jadeo triste y lastimero, Hermione se acercó a Pansy, haciéndole señales a Harry para que saliera. La morena se movía inquieta, muy inquieta...parecía estar teniendo una fea pesadilla...pero no decía nada, ante la sorpresa de Hermione y, luego de algunos segundos...Pansy se quedo quieta...y muy despacio...abrió sus ojos.

Hermione observo la sorpresa en los ojos de Pansy, luego vio como la morena miraba sus muñecas, las cuales estaban esposadas, pero definitivamente, mucho más cómodas que las anteriores.

Hermione: ¿Te sientes bien?- le tendió un vaso con agua.

Pansy observo el vaso, hizo caso omiso a eso y miro en silencio hacia las ventanas, Hermione contemplo la rudeza de sus acciones, la frialdad de sus ojos. Y suspiro, no iba a ser fácil hacerla hablar, pensó.

Hermione: Estas en el ministerio.

Pansy: Lo se.- fría, Hermione noto en su voz que tenía la garganta falta de agua, la forma de hablar fue seca.

Hermione: Estas aquí porque...

Pansy: Porque quieren saber donde están los padres de Potter, igual que Riddle.- la interrumpió.

Hermione: Si cooperas con nosotros te ayudaríamos a estar segura y además...

Pansy: No diré nada (Y Pensó: No hay alternativa)

Hermione: Pansy, te tendremos aquí hasta que hables...

Pansy: Perderéis el tiempo.- volvió la vista a la ventana.

Hermione: Descansa un rato...vendrán a interrogarte en un par de horas. ¿segura de no querer agua?

Pansy no respondió, siguió con la vista clavada en las ventanas, Hermione la observo en silencio, ellos ya sabían que no sería fácil sacarle a Pansy la información.

Hermione se sentó frente a ella, comenzó a ojear desinteresada una de las tantas revistas, mirando de reojo el rostro sin expresión de Pansy...ella era un gran enigma...para Hermione lo era...y a ella le encantaba estudiar...descubrir...Pansy era un reto para su enorme cerebro.

Harry: Traje comida.- entrando con una bandeja.

Hermione: Gracias, déjamela, y vete por favor.- le pidió con una miraba amistosa, Harry abandono el lugar.

Hermione: ¿Quieres comer?- mostrándole los alimentos.

Pansy la miro...Hermione no podía descifrar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en esa mirada...lo había dejado como imposible , por el momento.

Hermione: Debes comer...no quiero que mueras por desnutrición.

Pansy: De algo se debe morir.

Hermione suspiro...dejo la bandeja en la mesa, y justo cuando salió de la celda, las esposas de las manos de Pansy desaparecieron.

La morena abrió enormemente los ojos...

Observo sus manos...

Las movió embelesada...

Movió las manos...

Hasta acariciarse las piernas...

Y despacio...

Se levantó de la cama...

Le dolía el cuerpo...

Pero necesitaba moverse...

Lo ansiaba demasiado...

Luego de unos minutos andando...

Miro la comida...

Miro el agua...

Y camino a paso lento...

Hasta sentarse...

Y comenzar a comer...

Lentamente...

Disfrutando del sabor...

Pero pronto se desespero...

Y apenas masticaba...

Al terminar, Pansy se acercó a la ventana...tenía barrotes, parecía ser una celda de hierro forzado, Pansy sabía que de ahí no saldría...por un buen tiempo.

Los minutos le pasaron muy lentos...caminaba por la celda en silencio...despacio, sin ánimos, caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba en la cama, o en la mesa...se recostaba...tomaba una revista...terminaba lanzándola al suelo...

Hasta qué la puerta de la celda abrió...

Sus manos mágicamente volvieron a estar esposadas...

La morena miro hacia la puerta...

Hermione la miraba desde allí...

Pansy vio la sonrisa que...

Casi imperceptiblemente...

Se había deslizado por los labios de Hermione...

Al ver la bandeja de comida vacía...

Hermione: Retirare eso...- sonriendo, se acercó a tomar la bandeja.

Pansy guardo silencio...

Hermione desapareció la bandeja de un movimiento de varita...

Sus ojos color miel escrutaban ansiosamente a Pansy...

Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente...

Por ejemplo...

Deseaba saber como habían ocurrido cada una de sus cicatrices...

Deseaba saber por lo que ella había pasado...

Deseaba prometerle que ella estaría bien...

Que nada malo le volvería a suceder...

Pero la castaña no sabía porque quería decirle todo eso...

Hermione: ¿Te gusta el lugar?- con mirada inocente.

Pansy la volvió a mirar, suspiro, se alejó hasta la ventana. Hermione la vio mirar con añoranza hacia afuera, observo sus bonitas aunque algo maltratadas facciones, observo el cabello enredado, podía ver algunos nudos aún cuando el cabello caía mucho más abajo de la cadera...llevaría años sin ser recortada y peinada.

Hermione: Ven acá...- su voz retumbo suave entre las paredes, mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

Pansy la ignoro rotundamente...Hermione suspiro, tendría que tener paciencia, y últimamente estaba careciendo de ella. Con un suspiro Hermione se levantó de la mesa...dio algunos pasos hacia donde ella estaba, apareció un cepillo...y cuando estuvo detrás de Pansy...extendió la mano y comenzó a pasar el cepillo con dificultad.

Pansy dio un salto asustada y se alejó, Hermione la sujeto, la morena le empujo con el hombro, intento patearle.

Hermione: No quieras que sea por las malas.- sonaba a amenaza. Pansy levantó el mentón y se giró a mirar la ventana. Hermione se volvió a acercar, ya que ante la repentina patada que Pansy empezó a lanzar, se había alejado, la castaña movió la mano...empezó a pasar el cepillo.

Pansy se volvió a girar y se alejó...

Hermione insistió una vez con calma...

Pansy esta vez la empujo con el hombro...

Hermione: Te lo haz buscado.- dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Sin más coloco unas esposas en los pies de Pansy con un movimiento de su varita, la morena arrugo el rostro el intento empujarla nuevamente con el hombro...casi se va de boca al suelo.

Hermione la empujo contra la pared para que se voltease a mirar hacia afuera, Pansy se movía mientras la peinaba impacientando a Hermione, así que se pegó a ella completamente, inmovilizandola...y comenzó a peinarle.

Los primeros minutos le resultaron extresantes, nudo tras nudo, tras nudo, Hermione comenzaba a impacientar al ver que los nudos no parecían tener fin...pero al final...lo consiguió. El pelo caía cual largo era sin un sólo nudo, Hermione sonrió ante su trabajo, apareció un pote de crema y untando una gran cantidad en sus manos comenzó a pasar la crema en el cabello de la morena...quien ahora no se movía...miraba hacia afuera silenciosa.

Hermione: Gira.- era una orden.

Pansy se quedo quieta...Hermione bufo, o era masoquista o le quería joder la vida...se reclinaba más a la segunda opción, Pansy tenía muchas ganas de joderle el día, y de paso destrozar su paciencia.

Hermione: Date la vuelta o te la doy yo.

Pansy bufo...

Hermione cerro y abrió los ojos y de un impulso giró a Pansy...

La morena levantó el mentón mirándole con coraje...

Hermione ignoro la mirada de odio y comenzó a peinar el largo flequillo...

Al terminar la miro...todavía los moretones le deterioraban mucho...

Pero...el arreglar su cabello...

Le había dado algo de vida a ese rostro pálido...

Hermione: De nada.

Pansy: No te pedí que lo hicieras.- se giró como pudo a mirar hacia la ventana.

Hermione: ¿Por qué no quieres cooperar? Somos el bando bueno.

Pansy: Soy del bando malo.- con orgullo.

Hermione: No lo eres; si lo fueras les hubieses dicho la información que te pedían.

Pansy bufo ante esa afirmación, y apretó la mandíbula, se giró a mirar a Hermione con sus inexpresivos y fríos ojos...Hermione sintió que esa mirada le traspasaba el alma...jamás le habían mirado de esa forma.

Pansy: Se me olvidaba...Hermione-Sabelotodo- Granger. (Con fastidio)

Hermione: Me honra saber que aún estoy en tus recuerdos, Parkinson.

Pansy: No olvido.- se alejó hacia la cama caminando con dificultad por las esposas de las piernas.

Hermione suspiro, se giró a mirar como Pansy se lanzaba en la cama pequeña, se acercó a pasos lentos, se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

Hermione: Negociemos, dime lo que sabes y te juro que no te enviarán a Azkaban, yo te cuidare personalmente de los mortifagos.

Pansy la miro aburrida, luego se levantó, se dobló como pudo, arrugando el rostro en un gesto de molestia, Hermione sabía que era la espalda, y la morena tomo una revista del suelo...y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Pansy: mientras no les diga nada...me dejaréis aquí, lo se.

Hermione: Tal vez te enviemos a Azkaban, y recibas el beso de un dementor por traidora.- con voz molesta e inteligente.

Pansy soltó una pequeña risa, Hermione encontró esa risa vacia, muerta, fría, le desagrado completamente, era reír sólo porque si...sin razón alguna.

Hermione: Pide lo que quieras, te daremos lo que quieras. (Mirándola a los ojos)

Pansy la volvió a mirar...sus ojos eran más fríos que antes...Hermione se preguntaba si eso era posible.

Pansy: Quiero a mi madre...ah...pero hay un problema...mi madre esta muerta; así que no hay nada más que me podáis ofrecer. No diré nada.

Hermione sintió eso como un cubo de agua helada, tan helada como la mirada de Pansy, saber que la morena sabía que su madre estaba muerta le sorprendió, y más cuando la vio hablar del tema con tanta tranquilidad.

Hermione: Debe haber algo más.

Pansy la miro, sus ojos brillaron con malicia, más malicia de la que podía permitirse en un ser humano, y se sentó en la cama, Hermione la miro confundida. Pansy reviso a Granger de arriba a bajó con la mirada.

Pansy: Tal vez si me enseñas tu coño me de por hablar. - sugirió mirando las piernas de Hermione.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, la miro apretando las cejas, y se levantó de la mesa dando un suspiro. Pansy sonrió reclinándose en el sillón.

Hermione: ¿Si te enseño mi...sexo...hablarás? (Dudosa)

Pansy asintió sonriendo inocentemente...

Hermione levantó una ceja...

Pansy la miro fijamente...

Hermione: ¿Cómo se que no es un truco?

Pansy: Sólo queda que te confíes, te ofrezco eso o nada.

Hermione parecía pensárselo, suspiro y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su falta negra , luego de quitar el botón, Pansy la miraba lamiendose los labios y sonriendo.

La falda cayo por las piernas de Hermione...

La dejo en sus bragas negras...

Pansy señalo con la vista la mesa delante de ella...

Hermione suspiro...

Se sentó en la mesa...

Miro al techo en busca de valor...

Y comenzó a tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo...

Pansy esta frente a ella...

Mirándola fijamente...

Hermione se saco las bragas, mantenía las piernas pegadas...

Pansy: Cuando quieras.- le dijo burlesca.

Hermione se mordió el labio...

Abrió las piernas...

Y se mostró por completo a Pansy...

Los ojos de Pansy se pegaron a la piel que quedo al descubierto...

Hermione miraba nerviosa hacia el techo...

Pansy tenía en sus fríos ojos una mirada de lascivia total...

Hermione: Bueno...habla.- cerro la piernas.

Pansy: Pero déjalas abiertas haber si me inspiro.- dijo con ojos oscuros.

Hermione: Perra.- volvió a abrir las piernas.

Pansy volvió a clavar allí su vista...

Hermione...

Cerro los ojos en busca de paciencia y esperanza, cuando los abrió tenía a Pansy de rodillas frente a ella.

Hermione: ¿Qué demonios?- se alejó

Pansy la miraba inexpresiva.

Hermione: ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Pansy: Me estabas mostrando tu coño y te molesta que fuera a comértelo.

Hermione: ¿Tu de que vas? ¿Ahora te ha dado con querer comerme el coño?- agitada.

Pansy: Siempre he querido comerme tu coño, creo que sería humillante para ti correrte fuertemente en los labios de una mortifaga que pudo haber evitado la muerte de tus padres.

Hermione:¡No menciones a mis padres!- la apunto con su varita.

Pansy sonrió con maldad y diversión...se dejo caer en la cama, Hermione se vistió rápido, y mientras se acomodaba la falda recordó algo.

Hermione: Teníamos un trato.

Pansy: No se nada. (Cerro los ojos)

Hermione: No quieras agotar mi paciencia.

Pansy: Jamás he dicho verdad más grande (Seguía con los ojos cerrados.)

Hermione: te juro que hablaras Parkinson.- la apunto con un dedo.

Pansy la miro sin expresión...

Luego suspiro largó rato...

Pansy: Acabo de hacerlo...y no quieres creer. No volveré a repetir la verdad.( La miro fijamente, y cerro luego los ojos.)

Hermione la miro allí acostada incrédula, con que tranquilidad le había pedido que se sacará las bragas, con que tranquilidad se había arrodillado dispuesta a meter su lengua donde Hermione no quería imaginar, y con que tranquilidad se acostaba y le decía que no sabía nada.

Hermione necesitaba aire...

Así qué salió furiosa de la celda...

Sus pasos resonaban por donde pasaba...

Llamando la atención...

Hasta qué llego afuera...

Se quedo de pie allí...

Y pare sorpresa de algunos que pasaban...

La castaña saco un cigarro y lo encendió comenzando a fumar...

Sirius: Hermione, te estaba buscando.- apareciendo tras ella.

Hermione: Lo siento.- apagando el cigarro.

Sirius la miro confundido.

Hermione: ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Sirius: Llegaron los del consejo, vamos.

Hermione asintió...tomo un respiro...y entro junto a Sirius hacia esa maldita celda.

_Ministerio 12: 43 PM_

Sirius: Bueas tardes.- saludo a tres hombres que esperaban junto a Harry.

Hombre 1:Buenas tardes.- respondió el de barriga grande y ojos saltones enfundado en un traje de marca.

Hermione: vamos allá.- camino adelante, guiándolos.

Al entrar, se encontraron con una Pansy mirando silenciosa por la ventana. Los hombres entraron, junto a ellos Harry, Hermione y Sirius.

Hombre 2: Pansy Parkinson, me imagino que sabe la razón por la cual esta aquí.- dijo el de feos espejuelos y cabello canoso.

Pansy se giró lentamente a mirarles, sus ojos frios escrutando a las personas que venían a terminar con su tranquilo "descanso".

Hombre 1: ¿Ha hablado?- mirando a Hermione.

La castaña miro como Pansy sólo les observaba en silencio, miro al hombre y...ante la sorpresa de Pansy, negó rotundamente.

Hermione: No ha dicho nada desde que llego.

Hombre 2: ¿Piensa decir algo Parkinson?

Pansy camino hasta la cama, se acostó mirando el techo.

Hombre 3: Cambiara de opinión, por ahora, sacaréis todas las comodidades, sólo dejaréis la cama...comerá una vez al día y tomara sólo un vaso de agua...veremos si sigues tan callada. Y por ninguna razón se le quitaran las esposas.

Los tres hombres salieron...

Con ellos salió Sirius...

Entre Harry y Hermione comenzaron a desaparecer las mesas, las revistas, sólo dejaron la cama donde una Pansy con el ceño fruncido descansaba.

Sirius: Órdenes del ministro que...se debe castigar a la investigada si no coopera.- entrando a la celda.

Ante eso Hermione lo miro...

Hermione: ¿Qué quiere decir con castigar?- sería.

Sirius: No te preocupes por eso Hermione, Ronald se hará cargo.

Hermione: No, si me preocupo, Pansy esta bajó mi protección, tengo que estar presente en todo lo que conlleve a ella.

Sirius: Hermione, tu misión término cuando la trajiste.

Hermione: Mi misión termina cuando se me salga de los ovarios.

Sirius la miro con los ojos a medio salir, Harry estaba igual de sorprendido qur el de oscuros cabellos.

Sirius: Hermione, son órdenes.

Hermione: Yo estaré presente, eso es lo último que diré; y nadie le dará un castigo excesivo, es un ser humanó.

Sirius: Como quieras, permiso, ven conmigo Harry.

Ambos salieron de la celda...

Hermione miro a Pansy...

La morena la miro durante algunos segundos...

Y luego cambio el rostro...haciendo suspirar a una castaña...

Que minutos después...

Salió de la celda...

Pansy la vio salir por el rabillo del ojo...

Luego suspiro...

Por más veces que repitiera la verdad...

Ella sabía...

Que nadie...

Nunca...

Le creería...

XOXO

**La vida es un rompecabezas, que quizás, nunca terminemos de armar.**

XOXO

¡**_Holis! ¿Y que mis amires? ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Gusto? si es así, ya saben que sus RR son birán recibidos ¿Me dejan uno? *.* ¿Shii?_**

**_Besos Princesas!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola amores!_

_**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: ***.* jejeje eso si Qué es bueno X3 jaja ¿A qué si? La castaña tiene sentimientos bn lindos ^.^ jajaja me parece que siii, la castaña se lo creyó xD jaja es algo ingenua xD jaja ya sabrás laa razones por las cuales no la dejo ;) te llevarás algunas sorpresas :D jajaja ten iPod seguro que Pansy se muere de ganas por lastimar a Riddle, no ha tenido oportunidades :( jeje ojalá disfrutes del capítulo un besoooo preciosaa X3_

_**Celestana**: *.* jajaja si es gracioso xD una misión secreta y todos tienen los detalles xD creo q suele pasar jajja Kisses Beauty!_

_**monse**: *.* Me fascina tu RR ;) jejeje ya se ira sabiendo más de la historia es misteriosa xD 'besos princesaaa espero disfrutes del capítulo besos ^.^_

_**emmagomezxd**: *.* ^.^ gracias *.* hago lo posible para que os guste ^.^ jeje prometo q las dudas se resolverán, no ahora pero pronto xD jeje, *.* a mi me fascino saber que te fascina ^.^ besos princesa ^.^_

_*.* Solo me queda decir..._

_Disfruten..._

_Del..._

_Capitulo..._

_;)_

**Capítulo 5: Nada es lo que parece**

_Punto de vista de Hermione_

_¿No les ha pasado que sentís la necesidad de cuidar a alguien? Qué de repente ves a esta persona y sólo quieres protegerle...es un sentimiento muy extraño en realidad. Yo jamás lo había sentido, pero apareció, simplemente apareció...y...no lo entiendo._

_El día de ayer yo era una chica segura de si misma, era firme y completamente fuera de las posibilidades de cualquier persona a mi alrededor. Pero...esta mañana...me desperté..._

_Y para mi mala suerte..._

_Me di cuenta..._

_De qué..._

_Algo había cambiado..._

_Es como si en una sola noche todo allá vuelto al, según yo, lugar equivocado. De repente siento compasión hacia una chica que odio más que a mi misma, de repente soy tan ingenua que confió en una mortigaga, de repente...le miento a un hombre, un hombre que definitivamente vale muchísimo más que yo, un hombre que puede tronar los dedos y hacerme desaparecer._

_Y todo esto...no tiene sentido...simplemente no entiendo que me paso...en ese transcurso de horas, algo cambio, y lo peor es...que yo ni cuenta me di._

X

x

X

Harry: ¿Estas ocupada?- asomando el rostro en la oficina de cierta castaña.

Hermione: No, pasa, leía algunos informes.

Harry: Ronald me envió, harán un interrogario a Pansy, quieren que estés presente; bueno, no quieren pero Sirius dijo que se necesita tu visto bueno para interrogar a Parkinson.

Hermione: Iré para allá, necesitare la ayuda de algún otro auror para resolver un pequeño caso que he estado leyendo, al que más confianza le tengas.- levantándose de su silla.

Harry: Conseguiré a alguien...Hermione- susurró la última palabra sujetando la mano de la castaña.

Hermione: ¿Qué sucede?- mirando los verdes ojos.

Harry: Gracias, realmente gracias, nunca podré pagarte que hayas sacado a Pansy de la mansión, sólo por encontrar a mis padres.

Hermione: Es mi misión, y ademas...eres mi mejor amigo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y con paso decidido salió hacia la celda, con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta de acero, al entrar vio a Ronald, junto a el Mclaggen, Hermione en realidad no se confiaba del castaño pero este trabajaba con el pelirrojo.

Ron: Pensé que no vendrías.- se giró a mirar a Hermione.

Hermione: Harry acaba de informarme del interrogatorio...aunque lo considero muy prematuro. - recostandose de una pared.

Ronald: ¿Quieres hablar Parkinson?- se arrodilló frente a la cama, frente a la morena que lo miraba sin expresión.

Ronald: Parkinson, tenemos muchas pruebas en tu contra, si no hablas...podríamos condenarte a muerte.

Mclaggen: Creo que eso no le importa.- le susurró a Ron en el oído

Ronald: Tenemos el cuerpo de tu madre.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos jóvenes aurores lo noto, pero Hermione, que estaba fijándose en todos los detalles se dio cuenta de como Pansy por un minisegundo cerraba y abría los ojos...para luego guardar silencio.

Ron: Si hablas...le daremos un buen entierro...sino...

Pansy: Hagan lo que quiera, es solo un cuerpo sin vida.- indiferente.

Ron se dio la vuelta...bueno, sabía que ella no hablaría, pero debía hacer ese intento antes de utilizar otros métodos. Hermione observo como el pelirrojo caminaba hacia afuera de la celda seguido de su ayudante, ella decidió acercarse a Pansy.

Hermione: Tu madre tendrá un buen entierro, te lo prometo.- poniéndose en cuclillas delante de Pansy, la morena la miro, y luego sólo se levantó de la cama y se alejó.

Hermione: Parkinson, no eres santa de mi devoción...y sabes el porque...pero, creo que todo lo que has pasado ya es suficiente...

Pansy: No quiero tu compasión...no me interesa Granger. ¿No te das cuenta? Soy un monstruo, una asesina ¡Tu más que nadie lo sabe!

Hermione: Si, lose, no tienes que decirme algo que tengo presente a cada dos segundos.

Pansy: ¿Entonces? ¿Es que eres tan tonta que quieres proteger a quien asesino a tu padre sin piedad?

Hermione: ¡No quiero protegerte! Pero tampoco quiero que otra persona te asesine...si alguien va a asesinarte, ese alguien...voy a hacer yo.

Pansy guardo silencio...

Se giró a mirar a la castaña...

Vio que esta la miraba con odio infinito...

Un odio que...

Definitivamente...

Parkinson se había ganado...

Pansy: ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Mátame ya!

Hermione guardo silencio...

Tenía su varita en la mano...

Y sus ojos fijos en la morena...

Pansy comenzó a acercarse...

Quedaron a metros de distancia...

Pansy: Mátame.- susurró.

Hermione: Aún no.

Pansy: ¿Aún no?

Hermione no respondió...

Pansy: ¿Aún no? Entonces...¿Cuándo? Si yo tuviera las herramientas...ya te hubiese asesinado Granger, no estuviese dándole tantas vueltas.

Hermione: primero necesito que hables.

Pansy: Entonces esperaras por un largo tiempo.

Hermione: ¡Vas a hablar! ¡Te lo juro!- se acercó a la morena hasta sujetarla de los hombros con fuerza.

Pansy: Sabes que no lo haré.- miraba sin expresión a Hermione.

Hermione: Yo lo único que se, es que tengo que mantenerte con vida, y en buen estado para que hables y luego poder acabar contigo.

La morena dejo escapar una risa burlesca, Hermione apretó la entreceja.

Pansy: Eres patética, Granger.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

Hermione se alejó uno centímetros...

Los suficientes...

Como para...

Poder...

Dejar caer...

Su delicada...

Pero firme mano...

En la pálida mejilla de Pansy...

Quien por la sorpresa...

Quedo en silencio...

Hermione: Desde ahora hablarás cuando yo lo ordene.

Pansy se quedo callada...

Hermione: ¿Entendiste? -mirándola furiosa.

Más silencio...por parte de Pansy.

Hermione: ¡Contesta!

Pansy: Vete a la mierda.

Hermione: ¡Jodete Parkinson!

Pansy: Porque no me jodes tu, eso sería más productivo.- acercándose más a Hermione, la castaña la empujo lejos.

Hermione: No pienso perder la dignidad.

Pansy: La perdiste cuando te sácastes las bragas esta mañana...y la vas a volver a perder cuando me beses.- le guiño uno de sus fríos ojos.

Hermione: Lo de esta mañana fue un error y ten por seguro que nunca más caeré en uno de tus juego.

Pansy: ¿Y el beso que?- acercándose a Hermione.

Hermione: ¿De qué beso hablas, demente?

Pansy: Del beso que quieres robarme, que no sería un robo en realidad.

Hermione: ¿Se te ha quemado la última neurona que te quedaba?

Pansy: No, en realidad no tengo neuronas...pero...tengo sentido común, y este me dice...que te mueres por robarme un beso.

Hermione: No has visto tu condición ¿Cierto?

Pansy: ¿Te refieres a los pequeños moretones?

Hermione: ¿Pequeños? Estas muy mal Parkinson.

Pansy se le quedo viendo divertida, Hermione suspiro y comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta.

Hermione: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se giró a mirarla.

Pansy: ¿Por qué hice que?

Hermione: ¿Por qué lo asesinaste? El no tenía nada que ver con todo esto.

Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa socarrona...

Pansy: Era mi misión...- y le guiño un ojo antes de irse a sentar en la cama.

Hermione se quedo estática...

Recordaba ese día...

Como si hubiese sido ayer...

Pansy: Siempre supiste que esto ocurriría...

Hermione: Yo confiaba en ti...

Pansy: Eras mi misión Granger...todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras...fue una trampa, y tu caíste, como siempre.

Hermione: Yo te quería...

Pansy la miro...

Seguía tendida en la cama...

Sus ojos fríos...

Sin vida...

Completamente carentes de algún tipo de sentimiento...

Estaban en los ojos color miel...

Pansy: Yo jamás te quise...-y dejo de mirarla.

Hermione se quedo viéndola...

Si...

Había una historia entre ellas...

Una historia...

Que Hermione odiaba...

Pero al mismo tiempo...

Habían sido hermosos tiempos...

Y lo peor...

Es que la castaña sabía...

Que por su culpa...

Tom Riddle...

Ahora tenía tanto poder...

Ella había confiado en Parkinson...

Le había contado todo...

Y Para Pansy...

Eso no se había significado nada...

Hermione: Me quitaste a todas las personas importantes en mi vida...

Pansy: De los errores se aprende...- aún sin mirarla.

Hermione: Eres una maldita, Ginny siempre tuvo razón, no sabes cuanto te odio...no puedes ni imaginar cuantas veces en la soledad de mi cuarto me he imaginado matándote de la manera más cruel que fuera posible...pero aún así...cuando te vi...pensé que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente, ahora se que no...porque los monstruos como tu...no se cansan de sufrir.

Pansy: O tal vez... Los monstruos como yo...se acostumbran a sufrir...- y cerro los ojos.

Hermione la miraba...

No podia creer que...

Ella estuviese...

Tan tranquila...

Como...

Si realmente...

No le importase...

Lo que pudiese suceder...

Luego de algunos segundos...

Hermione suspiro...

Y salió de la celda...

Sentía que se asfixiaba...

Se asfixiaba en los recuerdos...

En el pasado...

En lo que había sucedido años atrás...

Camino deprisa hacia afuera...

Saco un cigarro...

Y comenzó a fumar...

**Mismo día 8:37 PM**

Hermione vive en un bonito departamento a las afueras de Londres. Habían dos razones por las cuales había comprado ese lugar, la primera, las vistas, desde su cuarto podía observarse un hermoso lago...era increíble. Y la segunda razón, la tranquilidad y silencio que se respiraba en ese lugar.

Hace unos veinte minutos que la castaña llego a su departamento. Y allí esta, en la ducha, tomando un refrescante baño. El agua cae sobre su rostro dulcemente, acariciandole los poros y llevándose todos los problemas del día.

Pero...

Hay cosas que el agua no puede llevarse...

No puede quitarle el dolor del pecho...

Ni las marcas de la espalda...

Ni aquella cicatriz que comienza en su yugular y se extiende unos centímetros hacia abajo...

Hay cosas que el agua no puede llevarse...

Y esas cosas...

Le comen la cabeza a la castaña...

El agua no puede llevarse los recuerdos...

Ni las voces...

Ni las risas...

No puede sacar cada triste momento que tiene guardado en la memoria...

Cuanto daría ella para que esa agua...

Esa que le relaja los músculos...

También se llevará sus dolores...

Que le quitará el recuerdo de la muerte padres...

Y ella llora...

Llora bajo la ducha...

Para qué sus lágrimas se confundan con el agua...

Porque quiere negarse así misma que aun duele...

Que...

Aún...

Cuando han pasado 2 largos años...

Ella sigue recordando todo...

Y le sigue doliendo...

Sale de la ducha...

Empapada de pies a cabeza...

El cabello cae hasta sus hombros lizo...

El agua hace que su piel brille ligeramente...

Tiene contraídos los músculos del estómago...

Se va recostando de una pared...

Aprieta la mandíbula...

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo...

No recordaba tanto desde hace mucho...

Pero esa noche...

Luego de su "amena" charla con Parkinson...

No puede sacar los recuerdos de su mente...

Y es que...

Cuando realmente algo te duele...

No importa...

Cuanto tiempo pase...

Te seguirá doliendo de la misma manera...

Hermione cierra los ojos mientras lágrimas siguen recorriendo sus mejillas, esta en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, echa un ovillo. Abre los ojos, como si de repente la miel se hubiese vuelto muy líquida en lugar de espesa, y se resbalará por sus mejillas con fluidez.

Y ahí esta...

Ese sentimiento...

De querer...

Que alguien...

Aparezca en la puerta...

Y la abrace fuerte...

Entonces lo recuerda...

Recuerda porque...

Confió en Parkinson...

**6 Años atrás...**

Una castaña desgarbada y con el cabello completamente revuelto camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tiene un gesto triste en el rostro y se dirige hacia los baños de prefectos.

Al llegar...

Se saca la ropa mientras algunas lágrimas se le resbalan por los ojos...

Había discutido con su madre por carta...

Le había contado sobre...

Su sexualidad...

Su madre le había dicho que estaba confundida...

Que no podía asegurar algo que no entendía...

Hermione si lo entendía..

Le gustaban las chicas...

Pero no quería discutir con su madre...

Por lo que simplemente le dio la razón...

Tal vez estoy confundida...

Le había escrito...

Ahora se desahoga en el baño...

En su soledad...

Podría haber ido a donde alguno de sus amigos...

Pero no tenía ganas de explicar nada...

Así qué decidió irse hacia el baño...

Y allí esta...desnuda en la tina de prefectos...

Pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido...

Las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas...

Siguen bajando hasta confundirse con el agua...

Llora por un tiempo...

Realmente no sabe cuantos minutos...

Pero cuando el dolor pasa momentáneamente...

Deja de llorar...

Sale de la tina...

Y se deja caer hasta el suelo...

Recostada de una pared...

Echa un ovillo...

Pensando...

Pensando sin parar...

Y deseando que alguien venga a ayudarle...

Y que le abrace...

Diciéndole que comprende su dolor...

Y que va a estar ahí...

Apoyándole...

Y sorprendentemente...

Alguien la abrazo...

Y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente..

Pansy: Ya esta, todo esta bien.

Y jamás alguien le había hablado así...

Y sorprendentemente...

Era la person que menos se imaginaba que lo haría...

Pero para sorpresa suya...

Se sintió bien...

Sintió que ese era el lugar al cual pertenecía...

**Presente**

Sale del baño ya vestida...

Camina decidída hacia la sala...

Se deja caer en el mueble...

Enciende la TV...

Todo a su alrededor esta oscuro...

Siempre es así...

Su mirada fija en el programa...

Pero no escucha...

No lo ve realmente...

Porque su mente siguen recordando...

Siguen pensando...

**FlashBack**

Hermione: Déjame sola Parkinson.- la empuja lejos de su cuerpo.

Pansy: Tranquila Granger, no te haré daño.

Hermione: Alejate, déjame sola.

Pansy: Tranquila.- forcejea con ella, Hermione intenta alejarle, pero Pansy le sujeta más fuerte y la abraza, y la castaña llora, llora en su hombro, temblando como una hoja.

Y los segundos pasan...

Pansy la sigue abrazando...

Hermione se aleja unos centímetros...

Lo suficiente como para mirar a la morena a los ojos...

Y se miran por largo rato...

Hermione ve en los ojos de Pansy algo que...

Nunca antes...

Había visto...

Empatía...

Pansy: ¿Estas mejor?- le acaricia la mejilla.

Hermione asiente, pero esconde el rostro en el pecho de Pansy, y descansa allí por algunos segundos, hasta que...recuerda que están en el baño, y que ella esta desnuda.

Hermione: Emmm...Pansy...voy a vestirme.

Pansy: Claro, yo...me doy la vuelta.- y Hermione la ve levantarse, y girarse a mirar hacia otro lado. Pasan algunos minutos y la castaña esta vestida, y sigue mirando impresionada a Pansy.

Pansy: ¿Ya acabaste?- se gira ligeramente.

Hermione: Si, gracias.

Pansy le dedica una sonrisa y se acerca de nuevo, Hermione esta completamente paralizada, pero aún así le sostiene la mirada.

Pansy: No ha sido nada, venía a darme un baño. - se comenzó a desatar la capa.

Hermione: Yo me voy, tengo...cosas que hacer.

Pansy: Puedes quedarte, y...si quieres, contarme porque llorabas.- una sonrisa dulce asomo en sus labios.

Hermione: No, mejor no...gracias, adiós.

Pansy: Como quieras, pero, si necesitas un oído...cuentas conmigo.- su sonrisa persistió, Hermione se dio media vuelta y salió del baño de prefectos.

Hermione: Eso a sido raro.

**Presente**

Y allí...

Sentada frente a la TV...

Se le pasan los minutos...

Las horas...

El tiempo pasa...

Ella apenas lo nota...

Dicen que todas las personas son buenas...

Pero con el tiempo...

Se vuelven malas...

A veces es así...

Al paso de las horas...

La castaña se fue quedando dormida...

Y lo último que sus ojos vieron...

Fue la luz del televisor...

**Lunes 8:34 AM**

Hace unas cuatro horas que Pansy había despertado, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero no dio a eso mucha importancia. La realidad es que ya había vivido tanto en la oscuridad, que ya le parecía normal.

Al despertar, se sentó, miraba hacia adelante, claro esta que no veía...pero sabía que allí no había nada así que no necesitaba ver.

Y estando allí, en la oscuridad, la morena comenzó a recordar...como había comenzado todo...

**Años atrás...**

Sr. Parkinson: Hola linda- saludaba a su hija con un beso en la mejilla.

Pansy: Hola papa.- sonrió sentándose en la mesa.

Sr. Parkinson: Tenemos un invitado especial esta mañana, cariño.

Pansy: ¿Quien?- desinteresada.

Sr. Parkinson: El...

Pansy levantó el rostro de su plato...

Y se encontró a Tom Riddle...

El brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar...

Pansy: Es un honor conocerlo en persona.- lo miraba emocionada, era su ídolo, la maldad personificada.

Tom: Un gusto conocer a una niñita tan hermosa.

Pansy sonrió, en realidad, siempre había deseado ser como Riddle. Todas las historias que se contaban de él, según Pansy, eran increíbles.

Tom: Tengo una misión para ti jovencita...- y le guiño un ojo.

Y Pansy se emocionó...

Una misión...

Jamás pensó...

Que a ella...

Una simple Slytherin...

Pudieran asignarle una misión...

**Presente**

El ruido de la puerta de la celda la saco de sus recuerdos...

Miro hacia allí...

Un poco de luz se filtró hacia adentro...

Y luego las luces del lugar se encendieron...

Y Pansy los vio...

Vio a Ronald Weasley...

Y junto a el...

Hermione...

Ronald: Es tu último chance Parkinson, o hablas, o obtendrás un castigo.

XXXX

_El problema no es recordar, es recordar sin que te duela. _

XXXX

**¿Qué os pareció amores? ¿RR? ¿gusto? ¿Si? ¿nos? Dejen Reviews ¿Shiiii? *.* **

**Besos ;) **


End file.
